mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (pol. Iskra Zmierzchu) — alikorn (dawniej jednorożec, aż do odcinka "Sposób na zaklęcie"), jedna z głównych postaci serialu, księżniczka Equestrii i najwierniejsza uczennica Księżniczki Celestii. Córka Night Light i Twilight Velvet, młodsza siostra Shining Armora i szwagierka Księżniczki Cadance. Wyróżnia się nadzwyczajnymi zdolnościami i wiedzą magiczną. Urodzona w Canterlocie, mieszkała w bibliotece w Ponyville, (która została zniszczona) i mieszka obecnie w Tęczowym Królestwie Przyjaźni. Reprezentuje Klejnot Magii. Jej zwierzątkiem jest sowa o imieniu Sowalicja (w oryginale Owlowiscious). Opuściła Canterlot już w pierwszym odcinku serialu. Powstawanie thumb|130px|Początkowy szkic TwilightLauren Faust stworzyła Twilight Sparkle na wzór kucyka o imieniu Twilight, który pojawił się w pilotowym odcinku Rescue at Midnight Castle, z 1984 roku. Kolory Twilight Sparkle były wzorowane na kucyku Twilight Twinkle, który miał jednak odrobinę inną grzywę i ogon od obecnej Twi. Twilight potrafiła się teleportować, natomiast Twilight Twinkle uwielbiała oglądanie świetlików. Twilight Sparkle ma cechy obu tych kucyków, potrafi bowiem zarówno się teleportować oraz czasami ogląda gwiazdy. Wygląd Jednorożec Twilight posiada fioletową sierść. Grzywa jest ciemnofioletowa z pasemkiem ciemnego fioletu i jasnego różu. Jej oczy są ciemno fioletowe i posiada długie rzęsy. Za znaczek służy jej bordowa sześcioramienna duża gwiazda na tle mniejszej białej sześcioramiennej gwiazdy otoczona pięcioma małymi sześcioramiennymi białymi gwiazdkami. Alikorn Twilight po przemianie w alikorna w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie" nie zmieniła się za bardzo, prócz dodania skrzydeł. Stała się wyższa od innych normalnych kucyków, a skrzydła są większych rozmiarów niż u pegazów, jednak nie są większe niż u Celestii, Luny i Cadance. Posiada też nieco dłuższy róg niż przed przemianą. Jej sylwetka jest podobna do sylwetki Luny, jednak są momenty kiedy tego nie za bardzo widać. Przedstawienie Osobowość Temperament thumb|left|Popalona oraz lekko zwęglona Twilight.W odcinku "Różowa intuicja" Twilight Sparkle denerwuje się, że przepowiednie Pinkie Pie się sprawdzają. Kiedy po ataku hydry, Pinkie zapowiada, że nie o to wydarzenie jej chodziło, ale o coś jeszcze "większego", Twilight wybucha gniewem, jej oczy robią się czerwone, futro białe, a grzywa i ogon zmieniają się w wielkie żywe płomienie. Po ataku złości kucyk zmęczony (i lekko zwęglony) opada na ziemię. Potem mówi, że jeśli się czegoś nie rozumie to nie znaczy że tego nie ma. Kiedy w odcinku "Rój stulecia" nie wszystko idzie po jej myśli i wydaje się, że Księżniczka Celestia przyjedzie do zrujnowanego Ponyville, Twilight załamuje się i niedorzecznie sugeruje zbudowanie dokładnej repliki miasteczka, w ostatnich sekundach przed przybyciem Księżniczki. Bardzo denerwuje się również, kiedy Fluttershy zabiera feniksa Księżniczki - Filominę. Wydaje jej się, że Celestia będzie tak zła, że wygna je do lochu, jednak kiedy Księżniczka odzyskuje swojego pupila wydaje się być rozbawiona całą zaistniałą sytuacją.thumb|Gniew Twilight. Jej przyjaciele nie donoszą na siebie, a Twilight potrafi dochować tajemnicy, co udowodniła w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy", gdzie pod czujnym okiem Pinkie Pie, utrzymywała zarówno sekrety Rarity jak i Fluttershy. Chociaż pod koniec odcinka wygadała tajemnicę Spike'a, dotyczącą jego uczucia do Rarity, co spotkało się z głęboką dezaprobatą Pinkie, smok wybaczył jej, a Twilight zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. thumb|Roztargniona Twilight leży na ławce.Podczas odcinka "Lekcja zerowa" Twilight jest bardzo niespokojna i nadpobudliwa, na siłę stara się znaleźć coś na temat przyjaźni, co mogła by opisać Księżniczce. W pewnym momencie odcinka Twilight zbliża się do Znaczkowej Ligi, teleportując się do wnętrza ich piłki i rozrywając ją na strzępy. Potem, podczas przedstawiania im swojego pluszaka Mądralę, cały czas szlifuje zęby, okazując im zniecierpliwienie i agresywność. Pilność Twilight jest tzw. molem książkowym. Przed przyjazdem do Ponyville zawsze przekładała naukę nad życie towarzyskie, co pozwoliło jej odkryć powrót Księżniczki Luny, oraz pomogło w wielu późniejszych odcinkach. Nawet po przybyciu do miasteczka i znalezieniu prawdziwych przyjaciół, ciągle pilnie studiowała. thumb|Twilight, Applejack i Rarity wśród wielkiego drzewa z odcinka "Dziewczyński wieczór"Na początku odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", Twilight czyta swoją książkę, kiedy wpada do niej Pinkie Pie, w drodze na spotkanie z Rainbow Dash; Twi stara się słuchać tego co mówi do niej Pinkie, odpowiadając jej poważnym tonem "aha", jednak wciąż zajęta jest czytaniem. Podobnią sytuację można zauważyć w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy Pinkie Pie mówi coś entuzjastycznie do Twilight, a ta nawet jej nie słucha, starając się skoncentrować na nowym zaklęciu. Twilight udowadnia swoje uzależnienie od książek, kiedy na swojej pierwszej piżamowej imprezie z udziałem Applejack i Rarity, korzysta z porad zamieszczonych w książce „Dziewczyńskie wieczory. Wszystko co zawsze chciałyście o nich wiedzieć, ale bałyście się zapytać” i nie robi nic, czego by w niej nie opisano. Kiedy wielkie drzewo zwala się na jej dom, a Rarity i Applejack próbują je usunąć, Twilight szuka rozwiązania w tej książce. thumb|left|Twilight czyta na balkonie.Z drugiej strony jej uzależnienie od książek bywa przydatne. Kiedy postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu spadających liści, Applejack i Rainbow Dash wyśmiewają ją, że nigdy biegania nie uprawiała, tylko dużo o nim czytała. Twilight udaje się pokonać obie przyjaciółki, dobiegając do mety jako piąta. Uczyniła to dzięki stosowaniu rad z książek. Zamiłowanie do nauki Twilight Sparkle, jest czasem większe niż jej asystent, Spike może udźwignąć. Skarży się na nie w odcinku "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1", kiedy zarzuca jej, że przez nią nie może iść na przyjęcie, a w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" usypia w czasie pisania listu do księżniczki. Sceptycyzm Twilight nie przejmuje się przesądami i nie wierzy w nic, co nie zostałoby, w sposób naukowy, wyjaśnione. Pokazuje nam swój sceptycyzm na początku odcinka "Końska plotka". Podczas gdy jej przyjaciele są przekonani, że Zecora to zła czarownica, ona i Apple Bloom nie dowierzają i starają się całą zaistniałą sytuację jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić. Później, kiedy "dowody" wskazują na to, że Zecora zamierza zjeść Apple Bloom, Twilight odrzuca na bok swoje przekonania i również posądza zebrę o złe zamiary. Na końcu okazało się, że Zecora przygotowywała tylko napar, który miał pomóc kucykom w pozbyciu się dolegliwości, nabytych po dotknięciu niebieskich kwiatów, zwanych "Czarci żart". Podobna sytuacja zaistniała w odcinku "Różowa intuicja", kiedy Twilight bardzo długo nie chciała uwierzyć, że Pinkie Pie potrafi przewidywać co się wydarzy, jednak w końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że chociaż nie da się tego wyjaśnić, to się dzieje i trzeba to zaakceptować. Pokora Pomimo swojej wielkiej mocy, Twilight pozostaje niezwykle skromna. Nie chce przyćmić swoich przyjaciół i chwalić się talentem (chociaż na końcu odcinka "Chwalipięta" przyznaje, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville). Mimo iż była najpilniejszą i najlepszą studentką księżniczki to woda sodowa nie uderzyła jej do głowy. Umiejętności Magia [[Plik:Mare Do Well using magic S2E8.png|thumb|Twilight używa magii w odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka]]Twilight Sparkle posiada niezwykle imponujące zdolności magiczne, na których studiowanie poświęca prawie cały czas wolny. Spike, w odcinku "Chwalipięta" nazywa Twilight najbardziej uzdolnionym jednorożcem w Ponyville, a Księżniczka Celestia wspomina o jej niezwykłej mocy w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Magia jednorożców wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, co Twilight wyjaśnia swojemu asystentowi w odc. "Różowa intuicja" oraz Znaczkowej Lidze w odc."Znaczkowa Liga". Niemniej jednak, bez trudu zbiera jabłka z drzew i wsadza je do wiadra, przemienia myszy w konie, czy naprawia walącą się tamę ("Sezon na jabłka", "Niezapomniany wieczór", "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka"). Potrafi atakować i ranić swoją mocą w paru odcinkach. thumb|left|Twilight Sparkle przenosząca ciężkie przedmioty z użyciem magii (telekinezy)Jak bardzo utalentowana by nie była, czasem zdarza jej się popełniać błędy. W odcinku "Rój stulecia" rzuca zaklęcie na parasprite'y, aby te przestały wyjadać jedzenie mieszkańcom. Wtedy owady odkładają na bok żywność i zabierają się za zjadanie wszelkich innych przedmiotów, np: stołów, czy budynków. Kiedy w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" chce pomóc w przygotowaniach do nadejścia wiosny na farmie Sweet Apple, ożywia pług, aby ułatwić sobie pracę. Niestety traci kontrolę nad maszyną, która sieje zniszczenia na polach. Twilight Sparkle posiada zdolność do teleportacji, która była też popularna wśród jednorożców poprzedniej generacji. Pierwszy raz teleportuje się w "Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2", kiedy szarżuje na Nightmare Moon w celu zabezpieczenia Klejnotów Harmonii. Teleportuje się również na krótkich dystansach w sadzie rodziny Apple, aby być bliżej Applejack, a także aby uciec wraz z Spike'iem od goniących za nią kucyków ("Sezon na jabłka", "Biletomistrzyni"). Teleportuje się wiele razy w odc. "Lekcja zerowa", pozornie bez większego wysiłku. Twilight wykorzystuje różne zaklęcia, między innymi: *"Zaklęcie 16", którego Twilight używa, aby wiatr uśpił małą niedźwiedzicę kołysanką ("Chwalipięta"). *"Zaklęcie 25": Na twarzach Spike'a, Snipsa i Snails'a rosną wąsy ("Chwalipięta") oraz na twarzy Trixie (Pojedynek na czary). * Wyczarowuje drzwi (Chwalipięta). * Zasuwa zamkiem błyskawicznym usta Spike'a (Chwalipięta). *Tworzy przelotne znaczki na boku Apple Bloom w odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga", niestety bezskutecznie. *"Zaklęcie ożywienia", którego używa w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", aby wprawić w ruch swój pług. *Zamienia skały, liście i gałęzie na strój formalny ("Różowa intuicja"). *Pozwala jednorożcom i kucykom ziemskim chodzić po chmurach oraz wyczarowuje skrzydła dla Rarity w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum". *Wykrywa kamienie szlachetne w odcinku "Kucyki i psy", "kopiując" zaklęcie Rarity. *Doprowadza do wylęgu Spike'a w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". * Zamienia swoich rodziców w kaktusy „Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi”. * Sprawia, że Spike rośnie do niebotycznych rozmiarów „Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi”. *Zamienia jabłko w karocę oraz myszy w konie ("Niezapomniany wieczór"). *"Memory Spell"(czar pamięci), które przywraca jej przyjaciółki do pierwotnego stanu, w "Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2" *"Want it, Need it spell", które sprawia, że dany obiekt jest pożądany przez każdego, kto na niego spojrzy.(„Lekcja Zerowa”) * Zaklęcie grawitacji, dzięki któremu Twilight odwraca wieżę, w której znajdowało się Kryształowe Serce do góry nogami następnie znowu ją odwraca kiedy znajduje się już na górze. *Odsyła klony Pinkie Pie z powrotem do lustrzanego jeziorka w odcinku "Wszędzie Pinkie Pie". *Używa niedokończonego zaklęcia Star Swirla Brodatego, które zamienia znaczki oraz przeznaczenia w odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie". *Zmienia pomarańczę w żabę (żabomarańczę) ("Wszędzie Pinkie Pie"). *Potrafi wyczarować neonowy obraz, którym się posługuje podczas wyjaśnień w odcinku "Nietoperze!". *Zmienia zwyczaje żywieniowe różnych stworzeń w odcinkach "Rój stulecia" i "Nietoperze!". *''Soonic Rainboom'', które powoduje powstanie iluzji Ponaddźwiękowego Bum w kształcie znaczka Twilight Sparkle jest widoczne na końcu odcinka Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. *Zmienia kucyki w bryzusie, a bryzusie w kucyki w odcinku It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. *Zaklęcie, które pokonuje Windigos w odcinku Wigilia Serdeczności. *Lewituje zwierzakami w odc. Pojedynek na czary. *Podnosi magią ciężkie przedmioty. (mała niedźwiedzica w odc. Chwalipięta i wózek z koszami i jabłkami w odc. Pojedynek na czary). *Wyczarowuje parasprite'a, a kiedy się rozmnaża, znika je oba. (Pojedynek na czary) *Sprawia że śnieg roztapia się w odcinku Pojedynek na czary. *Próbuje rzucić czar wieku (Pojedynek na czary) jednak bez skutku. *Utrzymuje się na kałuży (Pojedynek na czary) jednak przez rozproszenie wpada do wody. *Rzuca zasłonę dymną (Pojedynek na czary). *Przywraca pysk Pinkie Pie (Pojedynek na czary). *Zatrzymuje swoje przyjaciółki w miejscu (Zamkomania). W odcinku'' Twilight's Kingdom tłumaczy pozostałym 3 księżniczką, że jeszcze nie opanowała swoich mocy w pełni dlatego zrobiła to zupełnie przypadkowo.'' *Usuwa czarną magie w odc. Inspiration Manifestation. *Wyjmuje kucyki z zabudowanego kryształowego balkonu.(Inspiration Manifestation). *Zapala znicz na Igrzyskach Equestriańskich w odcinku Equestria Games. *W dwuodcinkowcu Twilight's Kingdom pozostałe księżniczki przekazują Twilight całą swoją magiczną moc do walki z Tirekiem. Dzięki temu jest ona wstanie na przykład podnosić Słońce, opuszczać Księżyc, latać z większą prędkością. thumb|left||Mroczna magia Twilightthumb|Różowa magia u Twilight w odcinku "[[Nietoperze!"]]W pierwszym sezonie jej róg świecił zazwyczaj białym lub jasno-fioletowym blaskiem, a w czasie czarowania obiektów - białym, fioletowym lub purpurowym. Począwszy od trzeciego odcinka drugiego sezonu, magia Twilight jest przedstawiana za pomocą jasnego blasku koloru magenta. Dzięki Księżniczce Celestii potrafi naśladować magię Króla Sombry. W odc. "Sposób na zaklęcie" dokończyła zapomniane i porzucone zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego dzięki Magii Przyjaźni, której uczyła się w Ponyville. Organizacja Umiejętności organizacyjne Twilight są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. W odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" koordynuje pracę wszystkich zespołów, czyniąc je wydajniejszymi, co pozwala na powitanie wiosny na czas, pierwszy raz od wielu lat. Burmistrz Ponyville jest tak zachwycona, że mianuje Twilight oficjalnym organizatorem wszystkich grup kucyków, na przyszłe lata. Ponadto Twilight otrzymuje specjalną kamizelkę w kolorach reprezentujących wszystkie grupy. thumb|Specjalna kamizelka Twilight SparkleKiedy smoczy dym pokrywa całą Equestrię w odcinku "Wyjście smoka", Twilight informuje kucyki w Ponyville o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie i organizuje grupę, która ma za zadanie wysiedlić smoka z krainy. Do grupy należą ona i jej przyjaciółki. Kiedy Fluttershy boi się i mówi, że nie da rady iść, Twilight motywuje ją do działania i oznajmia, że bez jej kopyta do zwierząt nie uda im się udobruchać smoka. Pomimo to, Twilight często ma problemy ze znalezieniem książki, nawet jeśli są one poukładane alfabetycznie na półkach. Możemy to zauważyć w wielu odcinkach. Historia Znaczek thumb|right|Przed Twilight, zdanie egzaminu wstępnegoJako młody kucyk, Twilight była świadkiem ceremonii, podczas której Księżniczka Celestia unosi słońce. To wydarzenie wywarło na niej tak duży wpływ, że postanowiła zacząć studiować magię. Następnie rodzice zapisali ją do szkoły Księżniczki Celestii, ale by się do niej dostać, Twilight musiała najpierw zdać egzamin wstępny, który polegał na doprowadzeniu smoczego jajka do wyklucia. Twilight próbowała to zrobić, ale bez skutku. Wtem nastąpił jednak wybuch, który wyzwolił w młodej adeptce magii jej ukrytą moc, powodując tym samym wyklucie jajka, ale i urośnięcie smoka do niebotycznych rozmiarów oraz zamienienie rodziców Twilight w kaktusy. Na miejsce na szczęście przybywa Celestia i pomaga Twilight zapanować nad tym wszystkim. Księżniczka stwierdza iż panna Sparkle ma niezwykły talent i proponuje by została jej osobistą uczennicą. Nasza bohaterka jest wręcz wniebowzięta. W taki oto sposób zdobywa swój znaczek. Rodzina thumb|178px|Młoda Twilight ze swoim starszym bratem Shining Armor jest jej starszym bratem, kapitanem straży królewskiej i księciem od ślubu z Cadance w Canterlocie. Jest bardzo związany ze swoją młodszą siostrą, a ich zażyłe relacje najlepiej przedstawia piosenka z odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie" - "B.B.B.F.F.". Shining Armor poprosił również Twilight aby była jego pierwszą druhną w czasie ślubu. Twilight bardzo troszczy się o swojego brata i jako jedyna zauważyła dziwne zachowanie Księżniczki Cadance, co uchroniło Shining Armora przed ożenieniem się z Królową Chrysalis, oraz uratowało całą Equestrię. Jej rodziców widać w trzech odcinkach. Canterlot thumb|Twilight w swoim domu w Canterlocie Pierwszy raz widzimy Twilight Sparkle w Canterlocie, gdzie odkrywa powrót Księżniczki Luny. Mieszka w domu pełnym książek (lub tak jak w Ponyville - w bibliotece), gdzie szczyci się byciem najzdolniejszą uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Została zaproszona na przyjęcie przez znajome kucyki jednak zignorowała je i pobiegła dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Klejnotach Harmonii. Później została wysłana przez Księżniczkę Celestię do Ponyville, aby nadzorować przygotowania do Letniego Święta Słońca, gdzie została już na stałe. Ponyville thumb|Twilight poznaje ApplejackTwilight przybywa do Ponyville już w pierwszym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu, gdzie poznaje swoje przyszłe, najlepsze przyjaciółki: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Szybko dowiaduje się o umiejętnościach swoich nowych znajomych: podziwia szybkość z jaką Rainbow Dash wyczyściła niebo, piękne dekoracje wykonane przez Rarity oraz ptasi chór, szkolony przez Fluttershy. Dużo mniej zachwyciła się nadmierną gościnnością Applejack, a gadatliwość Pinkie Pie oraz przyjęcie, które dla niej zorganizowała dość mocno ją zdenerwowało i zirytowało. Rarity również jej podpadła, kiedy przeprowadzała na niej metamorfozy. W trakcie trwania serii, w Ponyville przeżywa całą masę przygód, które dzieli ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Wcielenia Masked Matter-Horn thumb|Twilight używa mocy żywiołówTwilight, jej przyjaciółki oraz smok Spike w odcinku "Superkucyki" ''zmienili się w superbohaterów. Fioletowa klacz otrzymała imię Masked Matter-Horn oraz bordowy kombinezon ze srebrnoniebieskim ochraniaczem na skrzydła i róg. Miała też gogle oraz białe buty z gwiazdkami podobnymi do tych z jej znaczka. Mocą Twilight było używanie różnych promieni za pomocą rogu (np. zamrażanie). Na początku odc."Superkucyki" używanie mocy nie szło jej najlepiej, ale pod koniec znacznie lepiej radziła sobie z nowym "super-talentem". Bryzuś thumb|Twilight Sparkle bryzuśTwilight wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku ''It Ain't easy being Breezies ''zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia, które wykonała, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa Twilight SparkleTwilight Sparkle po otwarciu skrzynki stała się tęczowa jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jej typowy znaczek i trzy różowe sześcioramienne gwiazdy wokół. Jej ogon i grzywa stały się dłuższe i były w czterech kolorach: granatowym, żółtym, fioletowym i różowym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci żółtych, białych, różowych i fioletowych gwiazd. Jej skrzydła stały się trochę większe i były fioletowo-różowe z zakręconymi piórami na końcach. Zabawki Twilight w linii zabawek przeważnie jest zwykłym jednorożcem. Lecz istnieje też wersja Twilight w linii zabawek jako alikorn wraz z Rainbow Dash. Pojawia się także w linii zabawek: interaktywny kucyk, królewski pojazd, kryształowy zamek, w trójpaku z serii Rainbow Power oraz w książce My Busy Books. Ma zestaw z własnym zamkiem. Zabawka_KTS.png|Zabawka Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle (Blind Bag).jpg|Twilight Sparkle (Blind Bag) Twilight Sparkle (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: ''Twilight Sparkle uwielbia uczyć się ze swoimi przyjaciółkami! Twilight_Blind_Bag.jpg|Twilight Sparkle w pięciopaku Zabawka Twilight z zamkiem.jpg|Twilight wraz z zamkiem Gry Twilight jest bohaterką wielu gier i aplikacji MLP, w tym gier Hub'a, czy Gameloftu. Piosenki thumb|right|200px|Twilight śpiewająca piosenkę B.B.B.F.F.Zobacz również wszystkie piosenki w serii. Piosenki śpiewane przez Twilight: *B.B.B.F.F. *Love is in Bloom *The Failure Song *Morning in Ponyville *I've Got to Find a Way *Life in Equestria Ciekawostki *Jej magia jest takiego samego koloru jak jej brata i mamy. *Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła początek imienia (Twilight) po mamie. *Ma suknię zamiast ryngrafu jak inne księżniczki, ale mimo to na figurkach go ma. *Boi się węży. Można to zobaczyć w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy". *W odcinku "Luna Odmieniona" prawdopodobnie zaprzyjaźniła się z Luną. *Kiedy czasami patrzymy na Twilight z przodu, jej różowy pasek na grzywie ma intensywniejszy kolor, niż kiedy widzimy ją np. z profilu. Jest to widoczne np. w czasie koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę. *Twilight boi się również myszy jak to widzimy w odcinku "Pora na Czas",a mimo to w odcinku"Honor Pinkie" mysz przeszła koło niej. Twilight zdawała się tego nie zauważyć. *Twilight tak samo jak Rainbow Dash jest fanką książek o Dzielnej Do. *Twilight jest nieco wyższa po zmianie w alikorna niż przedtem. *Twilight po zmianie w alikorna ma nieco dłuższy róg niż przedtem. *Na końcu ostatniego odcinka 3 sezonu, widzimy, że Twilight latała tak jakby od zawsze miała skrzydła. Jednak na początku 4 sezonu, miała z tym znaczące trudności. *Znaczek Twilight przypomina kształt drzewa harmonii, wokół którego znajduje się 5 gwiazdek. Można zobaczyć to podobieństwo w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". *Dzięki Twilight Sweetie Belle nauczyła się korzystać z magii. *W odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle" Twilight zrobiła magiczną eksplozję, która przypomina Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. *W wielu odcinkach można zobaczyć że pasemka na grzywie Twilight skaczą. Raz jest z lewej strony rogu, a raz z prawej. *W odcinku "Twilight's Kingdom Część 2" tuż po otrzymaniu na przechowanie magii pozostałych księżniczek grzywa oraz ogon Twilight falują i mienią się. Cytaty Galeria Wystąpienia en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル no:Twilight Sparkle ru:Твайлайт Спаркл sv:Twilight Sparkle Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Władcy